


The Voices

by Bliss_ful



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Somewhat Softblade, Sorry Not Sorry, The voices care but care like they don’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Technoblade is aware of the voices in his head. He just isn’t aware they used to be human themselves.Non-canon! The voices are chat. I just had a bit of fun with this so heheh~.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	The Voices

Technoblade was kneeled in his potato farm, calmly harvesting the potato’s and ignoring the voices with the skill of someone who’s had to deal with them for far too long. At this point, it’s become white noise to the piglin hybrid. He did pause and listen to them earlier though when they commented on putting his long salmon-pink hair into a braid slit didn’t annoy him or when they told them to clip up his bangs so they didn’t get in his eyes. He had a sun hat on, protecting his face from the sunlight streaming out of the sky, intending to ruin his work and blind him. He refused to let the sun win and kept working. It was only when the voices collectively warned him to get some water and eat something did he take a break, as as much as he hated them they made sure he survived- out of spite of because he died they would as well he didn’t know.

He drank some water before ransacking his fridge for food. He realized he hadn’t gone out to get one in a while, and noted to himself to do that later. One of the nicer voices peeped up that they would remind him, and he gave a low thankful hum in response. The voices died down a bit. Techno had learned a bit ago that they seemed to appreciate music, that’s one of the reasons he’d always liked hanging out with Wilbur when he was younger and still occasionally had as they’d gotten older (not that he did anymore, Ghostbur was far too annoying for the anarchistic piglin. Ghostbur was the optimist to Techno’s pessimist). 

The pinkette dropped the glass onto the table and buried his head into his arms, tusks poking at his clothed arms. He sighed, his head pounding and the resonating “E” sounding around his head. The usual. 

Suddenly one of the voices spoke up, “Did you know we used to be humans Piglin?” Techno didn’t like the nickname but made a small noise of confusion and lifted his head. For once the voices went practically silent. The only ones talking wee saying “Oh no”, “Don’t say that”, or the ever lovely “E....E?” with a small questionable accent on it.

Something he’d learned about the voices that he’d always questioned was the fact that they seemed to have different accents, a couple with some British voices, English accents, some with a deep voice, and even some with a high girly pitch.

“Yeah! We used to be real people. Before you murdered us and we became voices in your head for “guidance” or something.” Techno snorted. Guidance? As if. The voices only encouraged him to murder and keep murdering, which you could see as guidance- just not generally good guidance. 

“Sorry,” Techno spoke sarcastically, his voice the usual dead monotone with the hint of humor for the voices to know he was speaking sarcastically. The voices started yelling at him again and Technoblade muffled a laugh into his sleeves. 

Just an average day with Technoblade and his voices.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there’s no like “shock” I uh tried I guess- been trying to write this for about three hours. Subscribe to Technoblade.


End file.
